1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, more particularly, having an automatic document feeder and a sorter so that the sheets carrying the images transcribed by a copying machine can be distributed and bound accordingly after being ejected from the copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, responding to the increasing demand for automatized paper handling system for the copying machines, the optional systems such as the automatic document feeding system and the sorting system designed for sorting or grouping the duplicate sheets have been developed and commercialized in various types one after another. The users of the copying machines are now requiring the sorter-finisher system capable of automatically binding and stacking the duplicate sheets which have been distributed and stocked in the sorting system, and this type sorter-finisher system has already been commercialized for some of large-sized copying machines.
For example, those publicized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,207, issued Mar. 16, 1976 to Bains, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,804, issued Oct. 29, 1985 to Braun et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,525, issued Feb. 3, 1981 to Sterret, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,515, issued Oct. 25, 1983 to Kukucka et al, and European Patent Publication No. 99,250, are known as the sorter-finisher system falling under said category.
This type of sorter, which is provided with a finisher, is so designed that upon completing the sorting operation, the finishing operation is started in order to staple the sorted sheets. However, it is difficult to automatically judge the timing when the sorting operation is completed. Therefore, it is proposed that such a sorter be provided with a special switch to start the finishing operation, wherein said switch will have an arrangement whereby the finishing mode operation is started by input with the switch. This type of start switch is, needless to say, necessary for the operation of similar sorters. However, since only the start switch can start the finishing mode operation, an operator is necessary to operate the switch, and further, operation involving an operator has the inherent problem of inevitably causing dead time.
Additionally, when means for starting of finishing is activated by mistake while the copying operation is in progress in the finishing mode in which the stapling operation is executed by using an automatic document feeder, there is a problem that the stapling operation is started before the duplication of all the document is completed.